


Y'avait tant d'étoiles

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Melancholy, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Da waren viele Sterne... sie brachten Erinnerungen, in dieser letzten Stunde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Das zitierte Lied wurde von J. Kopf und M. Amsellem geschrieben und von Patricia Kaas gesungen, es ist auf ihrem Album "Je te dis vous".

Y'avait tant d'étoiles...

Da waren viele Sterne...

Ich habe versucht sie zu zählen, in dieser längst vergangenen Nacht. Als ich in den Himmel blickte, um nach deinem Stern zu suchen. Doch er war nicht da. Nirgendwo konnte ich den Stern finden, der deine Seele verkörperte.

Sie alle strahlten so hell, doch keiner erreichte den Glanz den du verstrahlt hattest. Das funkeln deiner wunderschönen Augen war unerreicht in seiner Perfektion, und heute weiß ich, dass ich es nie wieder sehen werde... Nichts und Niemand wird mir jemals das wiedergeben können, was mir damals genommen wurde...

Dein Körper...

Dein Herz...

Deine Seele...

All das ist für immer verloren.

Wie oft habe ich versucht zu vergessen, zu verdrängen, mich abzulenken oder neu anzufangen, doch in all den Jahren ist die Erinnerung nicht verblasst.

Sie verfolgt mich.

Meine Träume getränkt von deinem Blut, deine letzten Worte hallen in meinen Ohren wieder. Das letzte Blitzen deiner Augen, bevor sie für immer ihr Licht verloren. Der letzte Kuss, den du auf meine Lippen hauchtest bevor der Tod dich in seine stille Umarmung schloss.

Mit jedem Jahr das verging wurden die Farben intensiver, die Geräusche lauter, das knallen der Pistolen zerriss mir Nacht für Nacht das Trommelfell.

Doch jetzt wird all das enden.

Die weichen Kissen stützen meinen Rücken, über mir sehe ich durch die Glasdecke die vielen kleinen Sterne, die mit ihrem charmanten Glitzern die Dunkelheit ein wenig erhellen.

Kleine Punkte, so viele... Die das Wirken der Menschen beobachten... Unsere kurzen Leben... Unser unbedeutendes Wirken... Unseren unbedeutenden Schmerz.

Aus der ferne kann ich die leisen Töne eines Klaviers hören... eine sanfte Stimme, die mich in den Schlaf singt...

Es ist das Lied, das du so liebtest...

Nun bringt mich dieses Lied wieder zu dir, und wie die Sterne werde ich nun, wo der Morgen beginnt, verschwinden...

In eine andere Welt, weit von hier.

Zu dir.

~...Y'avait tant d'étoiles~  
~Comme si la nuit~  
~Avait des milliers~  
~De tâches de rousseur~  
~Ces p'tits grains de beauté, charmeurs~  
~Attirés quelques heures~  
~Vers l'au-delà~  
~La mélancholie~  
~De ces autres nuits~  
~A dormir sans toi~  
~A rêver parfois~

**Author's Note:**

> Sehr alte Geschichte von ca. 2004, als re-post, da ich alle meine Geschichten von Animexx lösche.


End file.
